warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Life Strike
| rarity = Rare | droppedby = Drover Bursa Dark Sector Rewards }} While Channeling, the Life Strike mod increases Life Steal, i.e. converts weapon damage to health, but dramatically decreases Channeling efficiency. Stats Notes *Without Channeling Efficiency mods, a Rank 3 Life Strike will add 7 Energy to Channeling cost, for a total of 12 Energy per strike. *Life Strike works on any damage delivered by the player's Melee weapon. This includes , , , and damage over time procs, even if the enemy is not being directly attacked so long as Channeling is held for the duration of the proc. This effect will still work even if the initial damage proc was delivered by a non-Channeled attack, and Channeling is activated afterwards. **Does not work off procs dealt by Primary or Secondary weapons. **As this method of lifesteal does not directly hit enemies, health can be regained without using up energy, even if the health regained is minute compared to a direct attack. *Works with the ranged attacks of throwing weapons like the Glaive. * Must be actively channeling to benefit from this mod. *Exalted Blade's melee attacks and ranged energy attacks both benefit from Life Strike when channeled. *When using this mod in conjunction with power throw on thrown weapons, the player seems to be healed by all enemies hit by the explosion that is produced by the power throw's last bounce as well as normally hit targets. also, no matter how many targets hit by this explosion, the energy cost remains the same. however, if nothing is hit, it still costs energy when the impact is made. but this trick can be used to easily instantly heal 500 points or more with one throw. Tips *Rage synergizes well with Life Strike by converting health damage to energy, which can be used to recover health via Channeling and vice versa. This combo works well for Warframes with high health and armor ratings, like Valkyr and Chroma. *Life Strike works best with weapons that deal a large amount of damage per hit, like the Dragon Nikana or the Scindo Prime, as they are very energy-efficient relative to the amount of health restored per hit. **It is advised to utilize high-damage melee attacks, such as slide attacks and finishers,due to their higher damage per hit, which allows for more health to be recovered for the same amount of energy. *If you have this mod equipped try to use channeling sparingly as the penalties to channeling cost can easily drain your energy reserves in a few hits. Trivia *Unlike most mods, the picture shows an Excalibur wearing the Pendragon helmet, his Immortal Skin, as well as a different color scheme. This is a rare instance of a mod depicting a non-default character loadout. The other examples are Second Wind, True Punishment, Enduring Strike, Warrior's Grip, Quickening and Corrupt Charge, all of which are channeling mods. Gallery Life strike.png|Old appearance Media Warframe donde conseguir el mod Ataque Vital (Life Strike) ru:Удар Жизни de:Lebensschlag fr:Frappe Vitale Category:Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Channeling Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Update 13 Category:Vazarin Mods Category:Healing